Bartenders provide soft drinks, mixed drinks and other cocktails to their customers. For a cocktail or other mixed drink, the bartender pours measured amounts of two or more liquors into a glass. There are many different cocktails, all with different ratios of liquors.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,739,840 describes a drink dispensing system which has the ability to mix multiple soft drinks together manually. Other systems mix together alcoholic drinks. Typically, the beverages to be mixed are stored “upside down” and gravity pushes the beverages out of their beverage holders. Other systems use water pumps to push the beverages out of their holders.
The website http://deeplocal.com/mocktailsmixer/ describes a do-it-yourself home bartender to mix “mocktails”. It uses gravity and peristaltic pumps to push out the desired amount of liquid.